What if I Was Indecent?
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request scene-to-shot for 3x01: the bubble scene...need I say more? LEMON


_a/n: as I've said before, I love turning scenes into fics. It's my own personal therapy, for I find the show gives a little pleasure, pulls at the heart strings and then slaps us in the face the moment we get excited. That of course, is there job and history has shown that television shows have only been canceled once the love triangle or underdog relationship is fixed…and I'm not quite ready to give up looking at Ian once a week. So here we are, on fanfiction doing our best to keep from going insane! Haha Happy Reading!_

_Dedicated to vamplover2011 (for reminding me to do this scene) & NelenaCalden (for being the first to show me this scene all those months ago)_

Damon heard the beats of her heart as he came down the stairs. He could smell her perfume in the air, and when he stepped into the den he could see just how tanned the summer had made her skin. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail leaving the sides of neck uncovered. The red tanktop she was wearing was the color of blood and it sent his already gutter mind straight to lust central. The shorts didn't help much either and he took a moment to devour the sight of her legs before he made his presence known. It was almost too perfect; her coming here at this exact moment. It wasn't exactly the first time they'd seen each other since the death bed kiss but they hadn't actually discussed it either since most of their recent conversations had been about Stefan.

"Morning."

She turned around, her eyes immediately taking in the sight of him…all of him. "Hey I was gonna-" it took a moment for her to recover and then she was turned around, a indescribable sound coming from her mouth. "You heard me…you knew that I was here."

She sounded slightly pissed, something he was used to lately. Unfortunatly, he wasn't in much mood to bicker right now. There was rapidly cooling water upstairs and the solitude he would need to recover from the current flashes of fantasies his mind was playing on loop. "You know, you should learn to knock, what if I was indecent?"

Elena refused to respond to that with another snarky comment and instead covered her eyes, tossing the red throw at him from the couch. She turned around, letting her fingers part just slightly so she could make out his form as if she were looking through shutters. His image was slightly distorted, but she could see the important bits, the ones that made her remember just what it felt like to be in those arms, to be held against that body. When the blanket was securely around his waist she opened her fingers fully, allowing herself to look at him again.

At least now all there was to torture her were his arms and abs. Not to mention the grin that was currently begging to be slapped off. She had to do something with her hands before she followed through with that idea…she had to say something before she stepped forward and kissed it away. "Sheriff Forbes gave us a new location to check." She pulled the scrap of paper out of her pocket and held it out to him. "Memphis."

"Another dead end, you mean?" he stepped forward, his comment earning a glare. She was tired of fighting with him on this. They were looking for Stefan; they had to get him back…what was so hard about understanding that.

After all, it had been his idea. "You don't know that."

"You're right Elena, this could be the one." He was inches from her now. She could smell his aftershave, the left over spray of cologne the bath water had yet to wash away…and just faintly she could smell Andy's bodywash. Elena wasn't sure what the sudden burning fire in her stomach was but she was damned sure it wasn't jealousy. Damon was free to kiss and bathe with whomever he choose, she certainly didn't care. "After two months this could be the clue that tells us Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland."

Why did is voice always sound like a carress? Why was it that everytime he looked at her that way she felt like she was stripped down to her skin, to her soul? There was something about Damon Salvatore that left her very naked and needing and she wasn't sure she could handle it for much longer. She'd been trying to keep her distance for a while now, ever since that night she'd thought he was going to die…now he was very healthy and apparently quite active. "Fine, I'll go by myself." She snatched the paper from him, needing to put space between them but hoping that he would chase her.

Sure enough, she'd barely gotten two steps around him before he had rushed back in front of her, snatching the paper right back. "And let Klaus know you're tracking him? He thinks you're dead, let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead Damon…we haven't had one in a while."

He held back the urge to growl, gritting his teeth instead and calming his voice. Why couldn't she just forget about Stefan for two seconds and focus on more important things? Like him for fuck sakes. "Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you."

"But-" whatever she was going to say next apparently didn't mean anything to him as he turned to go back upstairs. She watched the lines of muscle in his back as he disappeared back onto the landing, cursing herself for letting him get to her again.

She couldn't go home, not yet anyway. She had to wait for Caroline and Tyler to come and help set up for the party. Damn party…she didn't even want it anyway. How could she celebrate her birthday with everything going on? Hell, even Damon hadn't said happy birthday yet. Was he really that caught up in Andy and busy searching for Stefan that he didn't even know what day it was. With a muffled curse Elena plopped down on the couch, her eyes set on the stairs in hope or fear that Damon would come back down. The lack of sleep had been getting to her and there wasn't anyone she could talk to about missing Stefan other than him.

After a few minutes the click of Andy's high heels on the stairs caught Elena's attention and both women looked at each other. "Happy Birthday Elena."

"Thank you." She smiled politely, shocking herself by wishing that she could slap the pretty reporters fake smile away. "Are you off to work?"

"I am. Damon's in his room if you want to talk to him. I warn you though, he might not be dressed yet."

"Thanks." Elena watched the leggy blonde leave, standing the second the door was closed. Damon couldn't just walk away from her in mid conversation, not matter how much she annoyed him.

When Elena was standing outside Damon's half open bedroom door she considered knocking, but part of her was desperately hoping that she would get to see him naked again…it was impossible not to. Taking a deep breath she through the barrier, spotting his bare body as he ruffled through his dresser. "Did you forget something?" his voice was deep and seductive, thinking she was Andy.

"Yeah, the end of our fight."

Slowly Damon turned around, a pair of jeans in his hand. He didn't bother trying to cover himself. It was his damn room after all. "Be careful Elena, I may start to get mixed signals."

"Oh get over yourself." She huffed and took a few more steps in, nudging the door closed and hoping he wouldn't notice. "Your body doesn't have nearly the effect on me you think it does."

Damon heard the rapid beatings of her heart, the increasingly fast lifts of her chest as she fought air into her lungs. "If you say so Elena."

She watched as he pulled the jeans on, no underwear of course; his eyes on her the entire time. She noticed how low they hung on his hips, the fact that he didn't button them. Her gaze seemed permanently locked on the peek a boo of skin just under his hips, the jeans sliding a little lower when he stepped forward. "You can't just walk away from me in the middle of a conversation."

"You want to talk?" his voice had gotten darker, even more seductive than the one he'd used thinking she was Andy. "Or do you want to fight and then make up?"

"I want you to tell me why you're so against us finding Stefan."

The mention of his brother's name from her lips sent what was left of his soaring hopes crushed. "I have my reasons."

"Tell me."

He turned from her, shaking his head. "You don't want to know. Leave it at that."

"No, I won't leave it at that. I have a right to know."

Damon growled, turned on her. His eyes were on fire, the lines in his face hard. "He's gone Elena, the man you know is gone. Don't you get that? Even if we find him, he won't be Stefan. He's a Ripper again, a full fledged blood drinking, carnivorous vampire. Ric and I have been going all over and cleaning up after him."

"You're lying." She shook her head, feeling a tightness in her chest. "It's Klaus."

"Klaus doesn't rip people to pieces and then put them back together once the blood lust has faded away. He's not nearly that insane."

Elena blotted out the image from her mind and shook her head again. "Stefan couldn't do those things."

"When are you going to wake up Elena!" he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. "The Stefan you knew, he wasn't the real Stefan. Hell, the Stefan I knew isn't even in there anymore at this point. This is what being a vampire did to him, he made the choice to be evil long before I did, long before I came to this town."

"We can save him, we can get him to come back to us." She was pleading with him, he could tell, could hear it in her voice.

"No. I won't continue this ridiculous search. He doesn't want to be found Elena, don't you see that?"

"He does, he wants to come home."

"You are so stupid." He whispered, pushing her away and walking to his closet.

His words stung but she needed an explanation. "I'm the stupid one?"

"Yes, you are." He spun around so fast, a shirt in his hands that she barely saw his movement. "You are so desperate to get back the man you love, when he doesn't even love you anymore, that you can't see what's right in front of you."

Her eyes softened, her tone prepared to let him down easy. "Damon,"

"No," he shook his head, rushing to her and pulling her tight against him. "no more _Damon, please don't _or _Damon you're better than this. _I'm not better than this, and you want me to do this. You're so blinded by your need to find Stefan that you can't see the man that loves you is right here."

Then Elena felt her back hit the wall as he rushed them against it. She barely had time to catch her breath before his lips were on hers. Hope breathed new life back into his chest, then utter shock brought it to a halt when she kissed back. Damon couldn't believe it, she was actually kissing back. Elena gasped, not used to being moved around like this. Damon had her on the bed next, his body weight pressing her into the mattress. She felt his hand snake under her tanktop and smooth up to cup her breast. She sighed, her lips opening in invitation for another kiss.

This time his tongue met hers and she moaned a little. It felt so good to be in his arms, so safe. He whispered promises she didn't think he could ever keep as her shirt found its way to the floor and his lips trailed up her stomach and between her breasts. "Damon." She breathed, and he knew he'd never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Tell me what you want Elena." He whispered before silencing her with a kiss for a few moments.

When he released her to lick the length of her throat she gasped, her nails clawing at his bare shoulders. "You, I want you."

Then the desperation took over for them both. He was off the bed and the jeans were on the floor before she'd even fully sat up and undid her shorts. He stilled her hands, holding them in place as he moved between her legs and kissed up her calf, then over her thigh. She felt the tips of his fingers hook into the loops at her hips, but he didn't move them yet. Instead he let his tongue draw a wet trail from one side to the other just above her panty line. She hissed, her hands moving to fist in his hair as he tortured her to what felt like near death. "Don't hold back Elena." He coaxed, breathing over her skin and watching her nipples harden through her bra. "Be as loud as you want."

She felt her shorts being tugged down her legs and quickly lifted herself so he could remove them easier. When her bare legs were wrapped around his waist and he had slipped an arm under her back to unhook her bra she fused their lips back together. There was just something about this man that she couldn't get enough of, and now that she'd started she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. "More." She mumbled as she kissed the side of his chin.

He smelled incredible, he always did and she lost herself in his scent, in his touch just long enough to feel his first finger slip under her panties and into her. Damon smirked, her body bucking up under his instantly in response to his first touch. "Am I going to fast?"

"No." she shook her head, her palms pressed against his chest. "Don't you dare stop."

He laughed a little, working her clit at the same time, earning a few delicious moans and a few curses he'd never imagined she knew. "Are you going to cum for me?"

She shook her head, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to prolong the pleasure. It felt so good…to damn good for it to stop now. She could feel it though, the pressure building inside her quickly. A few more seconds, a few more strokes. Damon felt her shudder beneath him, heard the low moan in her throat followed by the section of pleased screams as she held on. Her lips were suddenly everywhere then, on his, down to his neck, further over his chest. She was devouring him and he loved it. A twist of his finger had her moaning again and he locked his free hand with hers, holding it above her head. "I don't want this to be over." She admitted, a little ashamed at her greedy nature.

"We've only just begun." He promised once she'd caught her breath. "Ready for round two?"

A nod was all the permission he needed, but he still took his sweet time joining their bodies. She growled her annoyance at his patience, attempted to thrust her hips toward his but he stilled her movements with one hand and threw her a smirk. "I've waited too damn long for this Elena, and you are not going to rush me into it. Lie there and enjoy."

She nodded, knowing that she would get him back for the slow torture. Any thoughts of revenge evaded her mind the moment she felt the first inch slip inside her. Damon groaned, the sensation of her tightness clenching down around him possesivly nearly made him thrust all the way, but they both needed this build up and he wasn't going to give in. Not yet anyway. Inch, by slow inch he worked inside her, pressing kissing to sections of skin he could reach. She brought her hand up to his face, caressed his cheek and offered her wrist to his mouth. He pressed a few kisses to the sensitive flesh, nipping and sucking the veins to life.

She'd never been drunk from during sex, he knew that for sure. Stefan would never have risked hurting her like that…but this was not the time and he wouldn't let her offer herself up like dinner on a silver platter. Instead he secured her hands back up against the pillows and finally gave them both what the needed. Elena cursed as she finally felt full, but Damon gave her no more than a minute to recover as he began to move inside of her. There was nearly no rhythm to their movements. Once fast and hard, the next moment it was so slow and deep she thought she would scream. He allowed her to roll him onto his back for a moment, enjoying the sight before the urge to control her, to make her cum again tempted him and he gained dominance once more.

It could have been a few minutes or a matter of years that he was inside her but it felt like heaven and he was afraid if it ended now he would never get the experience again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded, locking her ankles around his waist as he shifted for a new position.

The angle sent her over immediately, her shouts mixed with his grunts but neither really heard the other's pleas as they rode toward the end together. Elena held on, noticing Damon had tapped into his superhuman speed. She felt as if she was on a rollercoaster and all she could do was hold and pray that she was still alive at the end of it. Damon felt similar, his grip on her hips tightening as he moved faster, bringing them to the end of the ride together. He allowed his weight to rest on her for a minute before rolling to his side and pulling her tightly against him. They were quiet for a few minutes, minutes that felt like hours before he looked down at her.

"Does this change anything?"

She grimaced slightly, knowing what he wanted…what he craved to hear from her lips. "I don't know."

"It changed nothing for me." He admitted, earning a sharp look from her.

"What do you mean?"

He had to laugh a little, he just had to. "Well, we still have to find Stefan…and I still love you."

"Tell that to Andy." Elena mumbled under her breath, thinking of how many times Damon had probably made love to the reporter in this bed.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No." she shook her head, burying her face in his chest. "Why should I be jealous?"

"Deep down, you know why." He smirked, pressing his lips to hers. "One day you will realize you love me. If it's not today that's fine, but just know that it will be soon."

"Game on." She smiled and let him kiss her a little more. They would have to get up eventually but a few more minutes wouldn't kill them.

_a/n: so, clearly this did not happen in the show, but the thought of it is still pretty incredible. I mean come on, anyone that didn't think 'sex' the moment a dripping wet Damon Salvatore entered the den had to either be dead or dying. Hope you all enjoyed! _


End file.
